C.lockwork I.nsect
The “C.lockwork I.nsect” archetype of level 3 Insect-type monsters with the primary goal of milling both their own deck and the opponent’s deck, they have use of a tuner for Synchro plays as well as Xyz plays. the archetype also as fairly low Spell and Trap card support mostly because the deck is meant to have below average consistency. = Story = Originally simply gears in a clock, the “C.lockwork” were infected with a dark power that gave them life. By altering the continuum of time and space, they are able to create paradoxes and then feed of those paradoxes, because of this they were able to become powerful enough to stop their biggest enemies from ever being born. When the “Exalt” heard of the chaos being caused by them, they quickly came into action and were able to strip them of their powers. = Play style = In General The main strategy for the “C.lockwork I.nsect” deck is to simply outspeed the opponent and send as many card as possible to the graveyard as fast as they can so that no comebacks may be made. Main Deck monsters The deck as 6 main monsters 2 of which are level 9 semi-limited monsters. The archetype tuner allows for quick synchro plays as well as a little self-milling which may bring up more possible combos (the deck can utilize cards such as “Wulf, Lightsworn Beast” to make level 7 synchro plays), the deck also as a “infected” card which allows for consistent milling without having cards in neither players fields as well as providing a target for the higher level C.lockworks effects to be usable, in addition they also have a card that allows for burn damage to be made as well as a 2000 ATK beater. However the main drive of the deck are the 2 level 9 monsters contained in it, they both might be semi-limited, but they have fairly powerful effects and the ability to discard each other to special summon themselves, they are also the only way to summon “C.lockwork M.aster I.nsect – Darkwaspodeia”. Extra Deck monsters This is where the real meat of the archetype is located. First of all the deck is mostly synchro based with a total of 5 synchros and 3 Xyzs, all of the synchros have a milling effect and a utility effect, with both “S.witz. C.lockwork I.nsect – Araqnideros” and “S.witz. C.lockwork I.nsect – Cricablaz” having effects that can be activated on summon while “S.witz. C.lockwork I.nsect – Beeo” and “S.witz. C.lockwork I.nsect – Butterbles” having effects that activate off the field (dodging this deck worst enemy “Skill Drain”). The Xyzs are more based around support and stopping your opponent’s plays with “ S.witz. C.lockwork I.nsect – Durkper” being able to stop summons and “S.witz. C.lockwork I.nsect – Radietle” negating card effects. The C.M.I or “C.lockwork M.aster I.nsect” are the the real main monsters of the deck “C.lockwork M.aster I.nsect – Darkwaspodeia” is a Rank 9 Xyz that is relatively easy to summon with “S.witz. C.lockwork I.nsect – Luminesquiro” and “S.witz C.lockwork I.nsect – Obescuretis” and gives consistent milling of both players deck and the ability to single handily get rid of 8 cards of your opponent’s deck or even 16 if you are lucky while also having an incredibly powerful protection and relatively high stats, however keep in mind of cards such as “Overlay Owl” or “Overlay Eater” because they can get rid of this card’s protection if you are not careful (or you can use “Overlay Eater” in your deck to steal overlay units and give them to this card). Finally “C.lockwork M.aster I.nsect – Tienporfly” is a Level 12 Synchro monster which requires at least 3 monsters but makes up with an almost impenetrable defense the ability to mill 5 cards at once alone on a direct attack and all the protection you need. Spell and Trap Cards The deck only as 2 card on the spell and trap side and one of them is limited to 1 copy per deck, however their effects far out passes their number “Lost parts of C.lockwork” provides extremely easy access to “C.lockwork M.aster I.nsect – Tienporfly”, and “Eternal loop of C.lockwork” prevents cards like “Macro Cosmos” or “Dimensional Fissure” from even making a dent on your deck, in addition to all of that it also allows for the effect of Tienporfly to be used over and over again. Strengths and Weakness The main drive of this deck it’s it’s relatively above average speed if you start with the right cards with the ability to quickly mill your opponent’s entire deck within just a few turns the deck thrives when your opponent has no immediate answers to your plays, the extra deck monsters are also all very powerful with high stats and very potent effects. The deck major weakness is also a fairly commonly played card “Skill Drain”, a well timed Skill Drain completely shuts down the deck do to it’s heavy reliance on monster effects. Also do to his restriction, “S.witz C.lockwork I.nsect – Obescuretis” is a predictable hint that you may be trying to summon “C.lockwork M.aster I.nsect – Darkwaspodeia”. Also if your opponent can make a comeback it can be very hard for you to comeback as you’ll have very limited resources do to the self milling. And don’t forget one of the deck’s best cards “”Eternal loop of C.lockwork” is limited so if you mill it it may be fairly hard to get it back. In short the main weakness of the deck is predictability, lack of consistency and fairly underwhelming late game. Category:Archetype